amar de nuevo
by JuliaSakura
Summary: que pasa si crees que cuando ya podras ser feliz tu vida se desmorona de nuevo?podra un hombre que odia el amor ayudarla a amar de nuevo? CAP 2 UP
1. Default Chapter

Una bella chica se revolvia en la cama con inquietud. Miraba el reloj electronico posado sobre la mesilla de noche una y otra vez sumida en una pequeña desesperacion.

Eran las 3 de la madrugada y el aun no llegaba... le habria pasado algo? Ni si quiera la habia avisado... ni una llamada, un mensaje al movil o un mandato de su secretaria, nada.

Apreto los puños entre las cobijas y una gruesa lagrima corrio por su mejilla. Y como si estuviera esperando ese momento la puerta de la entrada de la pequeña casita se abrio y se escucho un rumor suave, de alguien entrando mientras intentaba no hacer ruido.

Espero bajo las cobijas. Ni si quiera se movio cuando la puerta de su dormitorio se abrio y la luz del pasillo le dejo ver la siliueta de un hombre moreno,alto y delgado.

Otra vez lo habia vuelto a hacer. Otra vez llegaba a las tantas, y ella no sabia ni donde se habia metido, ni se lo diria despues.

Sintio el peso de alguien sentandose en la cama y como esta se hundia un poco.

El hombre empezo a desabrocharse la corbata y quitarse los zapatos, seguidos del resto del traje de ejecutivo.

Ya solo en calzoncillos retiro las mantas y se metio debajo.

El sabia perfectamente que ella estaba despierta, ambos sabian lo que estaba sucediendo pero eran demasiado cobardes para hablar.

La chica ahogo un sollozo de nuevo, cambiando de posicion en la cama.

Sintio las manos del hombre apretar su fina cintura y llevarla hacia mientras ella seguia de espaldas.

El moreno beso el cabello castaño claro de la chica y se quedaron asi, apollados uno en el otro sin decir nada.

-mañana hay que trabajar temprano.

-lo se.... durmamos entonces...- respondio con la voz entrecortada.

Casi sentia que si seguia diciendo una palabra mas romperia a llorar. Pero que hacer? Que hacer cuando tu matrimonio se cae a pedazos?

-como esta Lily?-volvio a hablar el hombre, casi en sueños.

-bien, pregunto hoy por ti.

Y ya no se hablo mas esa noche. Los dos habian quedado dormidos, o por lo menos eso fingieron.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El sol aun no habia salido cuando sono el despertador. Alzo la mano para apagarlo pero al ver la hora salto apresurada. No le daria tiempo! Miro el lado opuesto de la cama y comprobo que estaba vacio. Otra vez se habia ido antes si quiera de verla. Y luego ... volveria mas tarde que ella.

"esto no puede seguir asi" penso con tristeza la muchacha mientras se vestia unos sencillos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta fina de manga larga de color blanco.

Se sujeto el cabello en dos trenzas que apenas le llegaban a los hombros, poniendose unos pillapelos (aquí se llaman asi) de color verde en los mechones del flequillo que se le caian, haciendole juego con sus preciosos ojos verdes.

Anduvo por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta donde habia un bonito cuadro de dos ositos de peluche.

Entreabrio la puerta y se asomo dentro a ver si todo seguia bien. Una niña de apenas tres años dormia mientras se chupaba el dedo.

Entro silenciosamente y la beso en la frente.

-tenemos que ser fuertes. Te vere luego- susurro la chica mientras se ponia de nuevo en pie.

Bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con una mujer de unos 50 años quitandose el abrigo.

-buenos dias señora...

-hola Lianda, tengo prisa-dijo mientras cogia ella su propio abrigo.

-como siempre-rio la mujer mientras a la otra chica le caia una gota por la cabeza.

La verdad es que no se caracterizaba por su puntualidad desde nunca. Y esta vez no iba a ser menos. Ni si quiera desayuno, ya tendria tiempo en el trabajo.

Cerro la puerta tras de si mientras se apretaba mas en el abrigo. Frio. Echo un vistazo a su alrededor, era un tipico barrio ingles, con pequeñas casitas que tenian un bonito jardin de cesped en frente, con algunas que otras floras.

Le gustaba bastante inglaterra, si no fuese por el clima. Es que siempre tenia que hacer frio y llover? Por suerte hoy parecia que haria sol.

Suspiro mientras se acercaba a un coche pequeño de color negro. Respiro con profundidad una vez dentro y puso la calefaccion y la radio a todo volumen, lo que la despertaba por la mañana.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Llegas tarde-dijo con su fria voz el chico de cabello castaño y ojos de color ambar.

Su rostro no mostraba nada, con la mirada perdida hacia la puerta acristalada de lo que parecia ser una cafeteria.

-tu siempre tan simpatico-ironizo la chica de cabello casi rubio y ojos verdes-me desperte un poco mas tarde, pero no pasa nada no?

-no claro, siempre estoy yo para hacer el trabajo de los dos- dijo con una mueca el apuesto muchacho-cambiate ya no?-señalo con el dedo la ropa de calle que vestia.

Con un bufido se fue por detrás del mostrador, por una puerta que daba al almacen.

A los pocos minutos volvio con una falda y una camisa, iba vestida de igual forma que su compañero, debajo de negro y camisa blanca.

El pelo lo llevaba igual que por la mañana, con las dos trencitas.

Se sento en un taburete acompañando al muchacho, que seguia a la suyo.

La chica sonrio. Siempre eran asi. Sabia que el chico no era malo, pero era muy distante. Aun asi lo preferia, tampoco el hacia preguntas sobre su vida como hacia la compañera que tenia antes.

De este solo sabia que se habia cambiado del turno de tarde y que llevaba mas de 6 meses trabajando con ella, apenas dirigiendose alguna palabra.

Era muy eficaz y la ayudaba siempre que podia. Y eso incluia encubrirla de todos los dias que llegaba tarde.

Suspiro con pesadez esperando a que entraran los clientes, que no tardaron en llegar.

Una "preciosa" pareja de enamorados. Como siempre decia su compañero. Se rio levemente al ver la cara de asco que ponia el chico.

-ya voy yo-anuncio la chica al ver que la pareja empezaba a besarse tiernamente.

Cuando volvio para empezar a hacer sus pedidos volvio a reirse del chico, que lo hacia todo con disgusto. Si, ese era su gran defecto, odiaba el amor. Aunque ella nunca le habia preguntado el por que.

Ademas, ni si quiera ello le defendia ... creia en el amor? Ya no lo sabia.

-ten cuidado!- le dijo el chico al ver como el café que estaba sirviendo se salia ya de la taza.

-uh lo siento...- dijo ella con una sonrisita nerviosa. El chico nego con la cabeza y empezo a limpiarlo todo.-dame que te ayude.

-no, con lo patosa que eres acabarias incendiando la cafeteria

-como? Ah no! No te atrevas. Lo hare yo que puedo perfectamente, gracias.- pero el chico la ignoro porque siguio limpiando todo el solo- Shaoran Li!-le dijo con voz amenacante.

El chico levanto la mirada durante unos segundos y la miro fijamente. La volvio a bajar mientras que en sus labios asomaba una sonrisa.

La chica se quedo un poco asustada. Tenia alucinaciones? Porque acababa de ver a su compañero sonriendo... eso no podia ser cierto.

-ha entrado alguien, te piensas quedar ahí sin atender?-el castaño señalo con la mano a una muchacha morena de cabello negro hasta la cintura que estaba sentada en una mesa cerca del ventanal.

La ojiverde nego con la cabeza aun extrañada y se acerco a atender mientras sacaba la libreta de su bolsillo.

-que quiere para tomar?-pregunto con la mirada puesta en el papel, dispuesta a apuntar.

-Sakura, eres tu?-una dulce voz la taladro en los oidos. La conocia....

subio la cabeza para encontrarse con una chica japonesa muy guapa. Tenia una bonita sonrisa en el rostro y estaba un poco tensa, pensando en como reaccionar ahora.

-Tomoyo....- la aludida se puso de pie y la abrazo efusivamente. Hacia tanto tiempo que no se veian.

-cuentame, que haces en inglaterra? Que paso con tu vida? No se nada de ti desde los 12 años!!

-bueno... me case.....

la morena se quedo a cuadros. Apentas tenian 19 años! Como se habia casado tan pronto? Y la cuestion es, con quien? Sakura al ver la pregunta en el rostro de su antigua amiga se adelanto.

-con Eriol, Eriol Hiraguizawa.....

0o0o0o0o0o NOTAS DE LA AUTORA o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno, pues una historia nueva. Espero que les haya gustado aunque se que el capitulo es muy corto, pero intentare hacerlos algo mas largos los proximos.

Espero muchos reviews jeje.


	2. 2

Eriol Hiraguizawa.

El nombre le retumbaba en los oidos desde que su amiga se lo habia contado. En ese momento empezo a sentirse mal y tuvo que irse corriendo. Esto no podia estar pasandole a ella...

Ella, que habia estado enamorada de Eriol desde siempre. Ella que habia conseguido "una relacion" con el durante apenas unas semanas, hacia ya algo mas de tres años.

Como podria decirle eso a su amiga? Por que si, aun la consideraba su amiga. Era la mejor persona que conocia. Pero, se atreveria a contarselo? No, tampoco fue nada serio, unas vacaciones en las que ambos habian coincidido, y luego el se marcho, despues de esa llamada telefonica que lo habia dejado blanco.

El prometio que la llamaria, pero no lo hizo, no volvio a saber nada de el.

Y ahora se enteraba que estaba casado! Cuando tiempo llevarian juntos Sakura y Eriol? Bien, no tendria que haber salido tan rapido de la cafeteria, pero siempre podria volver para hablar con ella. Tal vez al dia siguiente...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

señor- susurro mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza en modo de saludo.- le traigo el desayuno?- al ver que el hombre asentia con la cabeza fue hacia la cocina para prepararle su café.

y Sakura? Salio ya?

si señor, siempre se va a la misma hora

por lo menos hoy hace sol para dar el paseo. No entiendo a las mujeres. Todos los dias sale a dar un paseo por la mañana, tan temprano... y cuando yo me voy a trabajar ella aun no ha vuelto. Siempre vuelve a la misma hora?- la doncella asintio con la cabeza- a cual?

eh pues... poco despues de que usted se marche- odiaba mentir, pero ese hombre no le caia bien, y como no le mintiera Sakura si que tendria problemas.

Eriol nunca podia enterarse de que Sakura trabajaba... el no la dejaria hacerlo mas.

Y ella sabia que necesitaba ese trabajo para airearse un poco, necesitaba salir de la casa y sentirse util.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

la chica volvio a suspirar mientras se metia el mechon de pelo detrás de la oreja. Ese dia estaba mas aburrida de la cuenta, ya que apenas si habia entrado nadie a desayunar.

Miro a su lado y ahí estaba su compañero, tan imperturbable como siempre. Podia pasarse horas y horas asi sin mas, pero ella necesitaba hacer algo. No podia quedarse parada.

Volvio a suspirar pesadamente.

podrias quedarte quieta ya no crees?- dijo el chico mientras movia la cabeza de un lado para otro.

Es que necesito hacer algo.

Pues limpia o yo que se!

Sakura echo una mirada rapida al local y suspiro al ver que ni eso podia, pues todo estaba demasiado brillante. Debido quizas a las 2 veces que lo habia limpiado ya.

no tiene sentido que lo haga. Ademas, si tu hablaras esto se pasaria mejor.

Y de que quieres que te hable?- se exaspero el muchacho.

no se... no se nada de ti.

ni tienes por que saberlo.-se limito a decir tan suavemente que la chica ni si quiera pudo replicarle por ser un borde.

bueno, dime al menos en donde vives.-le pregunto despues de unos minutos en silencio.

Shaoran solto un bufido. Esa chica si que era entrometida.

Calle Camino de los Sastres nº 20 ,5º 2, si quieres te doy tambien el codigo postal-le respondio ironico.

La chica hizo un mohin y volvio a quedarse callada. ¿Por qué ese chico nunca hablaba? Ella NECESITABA hacer algo.

Fue hacia el mostrador y se sirvio unos cuantos dulces, para despues dirigirse otra vez hacia su asiento y comer con aire distraido.

Sabes? Si comes asi, te pondras gorda.-al ver que Sakura solo se encogia de hombros y seguia comiendo prosigio. –nunca vas a encontrar ese amor que tanto buscas.

Ya, se que no podre encontrarlo... Ya no.

La respuesta dejo extrañado al castaño. A que se referia con eso? Como podia decir algo asi una chica que se pasaba la vida defendiendo el amor?

Sin embargo el mantuvo la boca callada. No le apetecia tampoco hablar de eso. A decir verdad no le apetecia nada.

estudias?-pregunto Sakura, rompiendo de nuevo el silencio, haciendo que el muchacho se exasperase aun mas.

si... pero puedes dejar de preguntar?

el que estudias?- aunque el chico la mirase con los ojos cargados de odio ella seguia sonriendo.

periodismo.-por dentro rezaba para que llegase alguien y le salvase de seguir hablando con esa chiquilla loca.

mm

y ahora que?

no te pega... con lo serio que eres...

Iba a responderle cuando por fin entraron dos amigas hablando animadamente.

Sakura salto como si tuviera un pincho en el asiento y corrio a atenderlas, feliz de la vida de que pudiese hacer algo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola señora!

Que tal Lianda?¿cómo ha ido todo?-pregunto Sakura mientras se quitaba la ropa de abrigo y la dejaba en la percha del recibidor.

Una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro cuando vio a una pequeña niña que corria tambaleandose hacia ella.

Hola mama!-dijo muy sonriente.

Hola pequeña, que tal hoy?

La niña le dio un beso en la mejilla y su madre empezo a hacerle cosquillas.

Se dirigieron al salon y se sentaron en la mesa a comer.

Mientras la muchacha repartia la comida Sakura miro el sitio vacio donde se sentaba Eriol, las pocas veces que comia en casa.

Se mordio el labio y apreto los puños.

Tenia que hablar seriamente con su marido. No podian seguir asi! Quizas si algun dia salian a pasear... si, eso podria funcionar.

Y se le acababa de ocurrir una idea! Podian invitar a Shaoran y a alguna amiga suya... quizas... si Tomoyo volviese al café... podrian ir los 4 juntos a cenar!

Con una sonrisa empezo a comer, observando a su preciosa niña que ensuciaba la mesa revolviendo con la comida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya era de noche y esperaba a su marido sentada en el sofa de la casa. Llevaba puesto un pijama de franela, color blanco. Hacia demasiado frio, por eso se tapaba con una manta las piernas, que tenia en una estraña postura, encima del mueble.

Oyo el ruido de un coche acercandose y se mordio el labio. A los pocos minutos la puerta de la entrada se abrio y entro el apuesto joven de ojos azules al que esperaba.

Eriol, al verla esperandole se sorprendio.

Hola Sakura.

cariño.

La chica se levanto y fue a abrazar a su esposo. Aun le queria, si... pero no sentia amor. Necesitaban estar mas tiempo juntos.

es ya un poco tarde no?-intento zafarse el joven.

Sakura le solto un poco apenada. No podrian solucionar nada si el no ponia nada de su parte.

y que tal te fue hoy?

mm bien-se limitio a decir mientras se encogia de hombros.

he pensado que podriamos salir, tu yo y unos amigos. Ya tengo pensado a quienes invitar.

y de que conoces a esos amigos?

oh... ya sabes, vecinos.

Sakura se quedo callada, observando la reaccion de su marido. No queria decirle lo de Tomoyo, pues era tambien una sorpresa. De pequeños los tres habian sido muy amigos, y seguro que se alegraria cuando la viese. Y el nombre de Shaoran menos, no podia saber que ella trabajaba.

Ademas aun no era seguro que ellos accedieran a ir.

Eriol volvio a encogerse de hombros y se apresuro hacia las escaleras, dejando a Sakura planatada en el salon.

Al cabo de unos minutos ella tambien le siguio, para ver que el ya estaba acostado.

Suspiro pesadamente y se metio en la cama. Mañana seria un nuevo dia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Otro dia sentada en la cafeteria, sin nada que hacer. Sin embargo seguia con la esperanza de que Tomoyo apareciese por la puerta, y asi decirle su gran plan.

Quizas la visita de su amiga, mejoraria el humor de su marido, y por fin podrian llevar una buena relacion.

Observaba de reojo a su compañero de trabajo. Si Tomoyo aparecia le invitaria tambien a el, y quizas asi pudiese conocer un poco mas al apuesto joven que la acompañaba todos los dias durante varias horas, y con el que apenas hablaba.

Como respuesta al llamado de su mente, La japonesa aparecio por las enormes cristaleras de la cafeteria, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Se acerco al mostrador y Sakura salio a darle un pequeño abrazo.

Siento que ayer tuviese que irme tan de repente... pero es que me acorde que tenia que entregar unos papeles.

No hay problema. Ven, sentemosnos, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.-Giro la cabeza entonces para hablar con el castaño-Shaoran, te encargas tu si?

Y sin esperar respuesta tiro de su amiga hasta la mesa mas cercana, no queriendo estar muy separada tampoco de la barra por si venia el jefe.

Bueno, y cuentame, que ha sido de tu vida?¿Cómo es que acabaste casada con Eriol?-Pregunto Tomoyo, esperando no sonar demasiado celosa.

Pues bueno, es una larga historia...

La morena alzo una ceja y Sakura suspiro. No era una buena excusa para no contarle, asi que apretando los puños se decidio a comenzar la larga historia, que en verdad, no era mucho.

Sin darse cuenta un chico las escuchaba atentamente, aparentemente desinteresado de todo.

Esta bien ... veras. Despues de que tu te fueras nosotros nos unimos mas.

Y entonces comenzasteis a salir?

Oh no...-La chica se sonrojo fuertemente- Solo eramos amigos. Pero un dia nos emborrachamos. No me acuerdo si quiera el motivo. Pero empezamos a ponernos demasiado "animados". Quizas la falta de cariño, no lo se.

Lo que se es que al dia siguiente desperte desnuda en la cama de su casa, con el a mi lado.

Mmm-Sakura habia parado, quizas esperando que ella dijese algo. Pero Tomoyo era incapaz de decir nada. Todo sonaba demasiado peliculero.

Bueno, quedamos en que solo habia sido una equivocacion, que seguiriamos siendo los mejores amigos. Pero nuestra relacion los siguientes dias ya no era la misma, NO podia ser la misma. Se fue de viaje, y creo que no nos hubiesemos vuelto a ver si no hubiese descubierto que... estaba embarazada.

Que?-Tomoyo casi salto de su asiento. Eso si que no se lo esperaba.

Se mordio el labio, pensando en lo mal que lo habria tenido que pasar su amiga, embarazada con 16 años.

Bueno, no sabia si decirselo. Tampoco queria que el se hiciese cargo de la niña por obligacion. Pero me di cuenta de que esas cosas no se ocultan para siempre. Y mi hermano se entero.

Eso si que es malo- Se estremecio la chica. Conocia de sobra a Touya, y no querria haber estado delante cuando se entero de que su hermana era una futura madre, y soltera.

No se como lo hizo pero al dia siguiente Eriol estaba aquí, diciendo que se haria cargo de mi y del bebe... Yo no queria, no podia obligarle a eso. Pero no me dejaron eleccion... a las pocas semanas me encontraba casada y viviendo aquí en Inglaterra, sin tener nada que hacer porque no podia terminar la escuela. Eriol no me dejaba trabajar por el bebe y porque decia que tenia dinero para cuidarnos... Creo que algo que le dijo mi hermano le afecto.

Pero ahora estas trabajando.

Oh si, pero el no lo sabe-sonrio con melancolia.

Y que tal tu familia?

Mi padre murio, y mi hermano no quiere saber nada de mi desde que se entero del embarazo.

Tomoyo bajo la mirada preocupada. Pues si que lo habia pasado mal su amiga, y mientras ella preocupandose por un amor de la adolescencia...

Nego con la cabeza y sorbio un poco del café que le acababa de llevar el camarero.

Sabes?- La saco Sakura de sus pensamientos- he pensado que podriamos quedar los tres un dia, para hacer algo.

No no, y yo de sujetavelas? –Rio, cuando en verdad sentia que la carcomian los celos.

No pasa nada, si tambien viene Shaoran!

Y el chico, que habia escuchado toda la conversacion pego un bote del susto.

¿Habia escuchado bien cuando Sakura habia dicho que el iria?

Sakura se levanto y fue hacia el, poniendo mirada de perrito degollado.

Y Shaoran supo que no podria negarse a esos bellos ojos esmeraldas.

OoOoONotas de la autora.OoOoO

Si, por fin actualizo! Pero no es quejeis, que no puedo con todo. Espero que os haya gustado. Dejar reviews!

Gracias a rika-chan serenity-princess Danielita Hikari Katsuragi Norma


End file.
